


Will My Love Grow

by reddragon29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, clarke just wants her cherry garcia and tampons, just some dumb lady at target, mild homophobia, raven is a nerd, this is fluff to the core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddragon29/pseuds/reddragon29
Summary: How many times can Clarke cock block her own girlfriends? Short bits of Lexa and Raven's relationship while Clarke isn't in the room.





	Will My Love Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Just for some background: Clarke and Lexa were already together, Clarke met Raven and asked Lexa if she would be okay adding Raven to their relationship. Lexa agrees after some thought and soon enough, she develops feelings for Raven as well. Also, [this](http://chipped-spines.tumblr.com/post/161572748255/that-conversation) is the conversation referred to in the section with the Monopoly game.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> Rocky

"You know, I've seen you around campus," Raven said to Lexa. They were sitting together on the couch watching Lexa's favorite moon documentary on Netflix. "You're always so serious."

"Clarke said the same thing," Lexa chuckled lightly as not to jostle the sleepy girl in her arms.

"I wondered what Clarke saw in you, after she told me you two were dating." Raven raised her face to look at Lexa. "I guess I know now."

Lexa blushed. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Raven's eyes flickered to Lexa's lips. "Yeah," she said again. Their faces drew close, lips millimeters apart. Raven could feel Lexa's heart beating quick against her back, her breath against her lips.

"You can kiss--"

The front door banged open and shut, letting them know Clarke was home from class.

"Ugh, traffic! Whoever invented traffic will be getting a nice big--oh, sorry." Clarke stopped herself from plopping on the couch beside them, backing away to the hall. She stumbled over a shoe she had aimlessly kicked off. "Fuck. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Clarke, come back out," Lexa called.

"Clarke, babe, it's fine," Raven shouted as well, but there was no sign that the blonde was going to obey their request.

Lexa sighed. They would have another chance, she thought, Clarke was smart enough to give them space now that she saw them together. "Should we go bother her?" she asked Raven.

Raven nodded and they both scrambled up from the couch in a race to see who could ambush the blonde first.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

They were in the toy section at Target, looking through the science kits.

Raven was excitedly explaining why each one would or wouldn't work based on their packaging, and Lexa wasn't exactly listening, but it didn't matter to Raven because Clarke wouldn't have let her get anywhere near the toy section if she was with them. Then they ended up in the aisle with the Nerf guns and a wicked grin grew on Raven's face.

"No," said Lexa. "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no."

"Please?" Raven begged "I promise I won't bother you with it while you're studying."

"But you'll bother Clarke, who will come bother me to save her from you. No."

Raven started to pout. "You're no fun."

"Nope."

"Can I just get a small one? They don't pack that much power."

"Raven," Lexa sighed. "I'll get you one of the exploding science kits if you leave the Nerf guns alone."

Now Raven crossed her arms. "What's the point in getting something that explodes maybe once, when I could get something that causes ultimate chaos?"

"Oh? You want ultimate chaos?" Lexa smirked "What do you think is going to happen when we get home and Clarke is angry that she had to wait two hours for her tampons and Cherry Garcia?"

The look on the other brunette's face was pure horror. She grabbed Lexa's hand and marched them toward the freezer section. Lexa couldn't help but laugh the whole way over, loving Raven's enthusiasm. Raven adjusted her hand so their fingers were intertwined, clinging to the ice cream as if her life depended on it with her other hand, as they made their way to the tampons.

They were in line with the two items, Raven leaning into Lexa's figure while they waited for the family in front of them to finish checking out their cart full of groceries. It was late, almost closing, so there weren't any other check stands open, but they didn't mind. Lexa enjoyed Raven's company even without Clarke now, and the feeling seemed to be mutual if their fingers were any sort of evidence. She rested her head on top of Raven's.

"Abominations!"

Everyone in line turned to see who yelled. It was a middle aged woman surrounded by a group of seven children of various ages, all holding Bibles to their chest, making their way to the check stand. The woman raised hers into the air in the direction of Lexa and Raven.

"Abominations, I say!" she cried again. "There are children present, and you *dare* to bring *that* into a family friendly store? Not on my watch!"

A very tired looking security guard walked up to her. "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But I haven't paid for my items yet!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave without making your purchases. You are disturbing the other customers--"

"As if *they* aren't disturbing the rest of the customers! Abominations!"

"Yes, you've already said that," Lexa cut in. "What else have you got?"

"Lex," Raven warned.

"Ma'am, I asked you to leave," said the guard to the woman.

"I refuse to shop here if you're going to allow *that* to shop here but turn me away!"

"Great," said Lexa. "The door is that way." She pointed around Raven's body with her free hand, which also happened to be holding the box of tampons. The woman cringed at the sight of them.

"Vile beings!" She shouted as the security guard guided her out. "Abominations!" was heard one last time before the automatic sliding doors shut behind her youngest child.

The check out clerk smiled at them apologetically. "I'm so sorry about that. I've got you covered for your items, have a good night."

Lexa nodded to them and Raven also smiled. "Thanks, you too."

Raven's yellow Rabbit was one of only three cars left in the parking lot. She reluctantly let go of Lexa's hand to fish the keys from her pocket, setting the ice cream on top of the car to jiggle the handle properly so it would open. Lexa waited until she was finished and then took both of Raven's hands in hers, nuzzling their noses together. She heard Raven's breath catch, with caused her heart to skip a beat.

"Raven, I--"

"Abominations!" The stupid woman was waiting for them by her own car, all the way on the other side of the parking lot.

"Get a life!" Raven turned and shouted across the lot. She pressed her forehead back to Lexa's. "Jesus Christ, I just want a nice night out with my girlfriend's girlfriend." She froze and pulled away. "I mean--that's--"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend too?" Lexa whispered, hopeful.

"Yes," Raven replied, suddenly giddy. "Yes, I want that very badly."

"Good." Lexa smiled and placed her hands on either side of Raven's face. "Because I'm going to kiss you now."

"Please."

That was all Lexa needed to hear to bring their faces close again, lips barely brushing when Raven's phone rang at full volume. Both of them jumped and Lexa groaned, burying her face in the girl's neck as she pulled out the phone to answer it.

"Hey Clarke."

"Where the fuck are you guys?" Clarke's voice was loud through the speaker. "It's been over two hours since you left, it doesn't take *that* long to get there, and it definitely does not *that* long to get two items in one store."

"Sorry, got distracted," Raven muttered. Lexa was leaving light kisses on her neck, it wasn't fair.

"What? Whatever, just get home. I need my Cherry Garcia." With that, she hung up.

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

Raven didn't know which to chose. She could pick the chocolate ice cream bar, and Clarke would be upset. Or she could pick the vanilla one, and Lexa would be upset. Either way, her girlfriend would be upset, but she would definitely rather face Lexa than Clarke. Raven could handle a cold shoulder from Lexa. A whiny, pouting Clarke? Not so much.

"What are you doing?" Octavia, Raven's roommate, watched her curiously from the doorway.

"I don't know which flavor I want. If I take Clarke's she'll be pouty all week until we go to the store and restock, but if I take Lexa's she won't do my history homework for me."

"Why don't you just go to the store and get one for yourself?"

"Because my leg hurts."

"Then I'll go get you one. Your girlfriends aren't the only people who can do things for you, you know."

Raven closed the freezer. "But it's nice when they do."

"Mm-hm." Octavia crossed her arms. "Do you want to order in tonight?"

"I thought Lincoln was coming over? I was going to stay at Clarke and Lexa's so you two could have the place to yourselves."

"He cancelled, his mom is sick. You can invite them over here if you'd like."

"Really?" Raven cocked her head. "I thought you didn't like it when I had them over?"

But Octavia had an evil glint in her eye. "I don't, but I really want to play Monopoly, and it's no fun with just two people. Now go get your phone and text them."

*****

"Raven's asking if we want to come over and play Monopoly."

Lexa glanced up at the phone Clarke was holding up in front of her. "That won't end well," she commented. She made a note about the last paragraph she read in her notebook.

"I think it'll be fun," Clarke said. "Apparently Octavia's boyfriend cancelled their night so she's making Raven ask us to come over and play Monopoly with them."

"Would they mind if it was just you?"

"Lex."

She looked up. "What?"

"It's Saturday night. You've been working all day."

"Because I have a career fair all day tomorrow. I have to finish this reading."

"Your shift is only from twelve to four, I checked. Don't think you're getting out of this that easily. If Raven and I have to suffer then you do too."

Lexa marked her spot in the book and sat back. "Fine. But you owe me a back massage."

"I'll wear your favorite shirt for you," Clarke laughed, but Lexa shook her head.

"That's *my* favorite shirt. I don't want it to become Raven's as well."

"Fair enough. I'll just put on my birthday suit for you later then," she whispered against Lexa's ear, loving the deep blush that flared on her cheeks. 

"Get the keys," Lexa growled. "The sooner we get there, the sooner this night will be over."

*****

Clarke knocked on #102 and Octavia answered it, blocking the doorway so neither Clarke nor Lexa could enter.

"Clarke, you've already heard this, but I'm going to say it again for Lexa's sake. If either of you hurt Raven, I will personally come after you and it won't be pretty."

"You do realize that Lexa has a black belt in like every martial art right?" Raven popped her head up behind Octavia.

Octavia's face paled. "Noted."

"Get your butts in here, I hope you're all ready to be dirt poor in ten turns. Oh, and we ordered pizza," Raven added.

Clarke pushed past Octavia. "I call the dog!"

Octavia left the door for Lexa to close behind her and went to open the game box. She handed Clarke the dog token, then gave Raven the car token, and kept the battleship for herself. Raven and Octavia set up the game board and the properties, and Clarke started counting out the money. Lexa considered the remaining tokens in front of her.

She knew of Monopoly, heard of the friendships it's destroyed, but she had never played it herself. The rules of the game seemed simple enough, buy as many properties as you can so that the other players have to pay you rent and you can build up your wealth. Standard dynamics of a capitalist economy when one person has too much power. She supposed the top hat was as good a token as any and set it beside the others on the GO space. Clarke handed her her starting amount of money and the dice, telling her to start the game.

Twelve rounds later, Raven was already bankrupt and out of the game, Clarke not far behind. Octavia was holding down the fort with ownership of two full corners of properties, but Lexa owned pretty much everything else on the board, having either bought or traded some properties from someone else to complete her color monopolies. She had hotels on both Boardwalk and Park Place as well as houses on several of her other properties.

"This wasn't fair," Raven whined for the hundredth time. "Lexa is *majoring* in business."

"Aren't you always going around bragging about your genius? Clarke asked her.

"I'm a rocket scientist, not a thief," she shot back.

Lexa passed GO and didn't bother checking the box for her $200, all of the money in the game was basically either in Lexa's pile or Octavia's. "It's not stealing if you willingly gave it to me."

"And what about you chasing me around the apartment for rent was willing?" Raven sputtered in protest.

"You chose to run away, don't put that on me." She silently collected the rent Octavia tossed at her and then rolled the dice.

"I'm crippled, Lexa! You took advantage of that!"

"My point still stands: you chose to run."

Raven crossed her arms. "Stop being all lawyer-y."

Lexa froze. Raven was right. It was just a friendly game with her friends, not a competition. She didn't have to prove herself to anyone. She sat back on the couch and put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry."

Immediately, Raven was scrambling to sit next to Lexa on the couch, shoving Clarke back to the floor when she also tried to get up. "No, I'm sorry. It's just a game."

But Lexa stood. "I need some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Clarke.

She shook her head and let herself out. 

She sat on the curb and took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds, then let it out, trying to clear her mind. *It's just a game.* Most of her life was a competition, whether it be for her father's affections or working to stay the top student in her class. With Clarke it had seemed like a competition with Raven until the more recent months, when she noticed her developing feelings for Raven.

*Is it going to be a competition with Clarke now?*

The apartment door opened and shut behind her, and Raven sat down next to her, stretching her injured leg into the street. 

"So, uh," she started. "You had the most money out of all of us once the properties and all that were sold back to the bank. Octavia had about a million less dollars than you."

Lexa was silent, staring straight ahead at the ground in front of her.

"I know you like to get deep inside your head when you're upset, but just know that I'm here for you, and Clarke is too. And Anya. We all care about you, whatever you choose to do with your life. And you can talk to us about anything."

"Am I going to have to fight Clarke for you?" Lexa turned to face Raven. "That's probably the wrong choice of words. I'm just nervous about all of this."

"Fight Clarke? You mean about our relationship? Lex, no, you won't have to fight her for me." Raven put a hand on her arm. "The whole idea of having all three of us be together is so that we don't have to fight over each other."

"But you were jealous of me when we first started. Didn't you feel like you were fighting me for Clarke?"

"I was jealous because I thought you were the superior person, not because you were taking Clarke away from me. What I said that night was about how you work way harder than I do and take life a lot more seriously. You're not crippled. You were with her first. Even though I agreed to it, it was hard to actually grasp at first that she was still also with me because you were, are, so much better than me. And you and I both know that Clarke deserves the best."

"But you're not any less than me. You're just really great at different things than I am."

"Doesn't stop me from thinking that sometimes," Raven smiled. "This is the last time I'm going to play the cripple card tonight, but I've seen a lot of good and bad things about this world because of my leg, sometimes I can get a little skeptical about my worth when I can't do everything I used to do."

Lexa took Raven's hand off of her arm and held it. She leaned closer to her and said, "I think you're perfect just the way you are."

She saw Raven's eyes flicker to her lips and wanted desperately to fill that desire, but the door to the apartment opened again and Clarke stepped out.

"Thanks for the pizza, O, it was good to see you," she was saying. She looked down at them on the curb. "Oh geez, I've done it again."

"What did you do?" Octavia came out and joined her.

"These two lovebirds were having a moment and I've just ruined it again. I keep doing that, I'm so sorry." Clarke smiled sheepishly at the two.

Lexa got up then helped Raven up as well. "It's okay."

"Wow Clarke," said Octavia. "Cock blocking your own girlfriends."

Raven looked at Lexa and slid her arm around her waist. "Clarke is leaving for Thanksgiving, I'm sure we'll put our time alone to good use."

 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

 

It wouldn't be fair to do it while Lexa was sleeping. Then it wouldn't count. No, both of them had to be conscious of their actions. But it was half past ten in the morning and Lexa was still asleep, an unusual occurrence, so Raven supposed she could stand waiting to kiss her.

Raven had to beg Lexa over the last week to take Thanksgiving day off from any sort of work. The woman was seriously work-driven and would not give in to even Raven's best puppy dog eyes that got Clarke to pitch for half of a new engine she wanted to take apart and rebuild. The only thing that would get her to even stop and consider the request was the fact that Clarke was going to be gone for the week and Raven needed to be entertained before she blew up the apartment from boredom. Once she mentioned that she was thinking of cooking the turkey, Lexa was up from her desk and on her way to the grocery store to get the turkey herself because the only thing Raven could successfully cook was instant ramen (and even that was questionable). Lexa had finished the marinade for the bird last night before coming to bed.

Lexa's breath grew more full as she stirred awake. Raven brushed her hand over Lexa's forehead and through her hair, smiling as Lexa's eyes squinted in the mid-morning sun. "Good morning, you."

"Hey," Lexa croaked. "What time is it?"

"About ten-thirty."

Her eyebrows flew up. "Wow. I must have been exhausted."

"Yeah, which means you should do this more often. Now get up, you have a bird to bake before Anya gets here."

Lexa groaned and rolled over, burying herself deeper under the covers. "Why do I work myself so hard? This is so nice."

"Okay now you've had too much sleep, you sloth." Raven pulled the covers completely off of the bed. "Get up!"

"Raven!" Lexa shrieked, laughing as she crawled to the edge of the bed and grabbed for them.

But Raven had other ideas. She gathered them up and pranced out of the room. "You're gonna have to catch me!"

"That turkey won't be the only bird in the oven if you don't come back here," Lexa grumbled. She got off the bed and pulled on some sweatpants and one of Raven's shirts. It was a little small since Raven was tiny, but if her own shirts were going to get stretched out by Clarke, then Raven could stand to lose a few, too. Fortunately for Raven, there was no way Clarke could ever stretch Raven's shirts far enough over her chest to steal them and Lexa hadn't made a habit of taking them yet. 

*Never too late to start,* she thought smugly.

Lexa made her way into the kitchen but found the covers crumpled on the floor. She went to pick them up and briefly wondered where Raven was, until she heard the faint sound of the shower running.

Should she join her? They hadn't discussed boundaries yet. The thought of the water running over Raven's body...Lexa dropped the covers to the floor and slipped into the bathroom as quietly as she could. She shed her clothing and stepped in behind Raven, drawing the other girl's black hair over one shoulder so Lexa could kiss her other. Raven hummed underneath her touch.

"I wasn't sure you'd join me," she muttered.

"I wasn't sure if I could, we haven't talked about boundaries. Is this okay?"

Raven turned to face Lexa. "This is perfect." She ran her tongue over her bottom lip. Her arms came to hang around Lexa's neck.

Lexa felt her heart pounding in her chest, every beat resonated in her ears. "Do you want to talk about boundaries?" she breathed against Raven's neck, lips ghosting over the skin.

"Why don't we just test them?" Raven breathed back.

Lexa dragged the tips of her fingers down Raven's sides, loving the shiver it elicited even under the warm water. "What do you want?"

"Touch me, please."

"Where?" She kissed her way down to Raven's chest, running her tongue up to catch some water in her mouth before traveling further down to her stomach.

"Everywhere."

Lexa pressed a kiss to Raven's hip. "Here?" A kiss to her thigh. "Or here?"

"Yes," Raven moaned.

"What about here?" Lexa kissed this inside of Raven's thigh, gripping the back of her legs. She didn't wait for Raven's response before kissing the top of Raven's mound. "And here?"

"Fuck, Lex..."

Lexa nosed Raven's legs apart. Her green eyes found brown, silently asking for permission to continue.

Raven sighed into Lexa's motions. "It's a wonder how you and Clarke get anything done when you take it this slow," she groaned.

"Don't worry," Lexa smiled. "Clarke was impatient, too. But you know," she continued, sliding her tongue up into the slick between Raven's legs. "Her patience was rewarded, just as yours will be."

"What are you, the ancient oracle of--*fuck!*"

Lexa ran her flattened tongue from the back to the front of Raven's center. She laughed slightly at the way Raven's hips pushed closer to her mouth, pleased that she was making Raven feel this way. "You liked that?"

"Please stop talking," Raven gasped.

"Alright, alright. Hold yourself up, I can't do both once we get into this. And let me know if it gets to be too much for your leg." Lexa checked to make sure Raven was anchored against the walls of the shower, then went to work.

*****

"Jesus Christ on a cross," Raven panted. "You are more than amazing at that."

Lexa nibbled Raven's shoulder. "I'm glad you liked it."

Raven pushed Lexa's head up. "Do you want me to return the favor?"

"No, babe, I'm fine. Seeing you enjoy yourself was pleasure enough for me," Lexa told her. "Besides, I still have a turkey to make. A turkey that you so nicely tricked me into doing."

"Hey, I didn't trick you into doing anything. I offered to do it and you ran off to the store."

"But we both know you can't cook, so you left me no choice. How's your leg?"

Raven bent it and extended it. "It's fine. Probably better than before because I'm relaxed."

The water turned cold and both of them cried out, scrambling to shut it off.

"I guess we'll have to actually shower later," said Raven. "Anya should be here any minute, if we took that long in here."

"What?" Lexa grabbed her towel off of the rack and rushed to dry herself. "You could have warned me what time she was coming!"

"And miss the chance to see you panic? I don't think so. Help me to the bedroom, I think my leg is starting to catch up with our activities."

Lexa handed Raven her towel and threw on the sweats and t-shirt from earlier. Raven noticed the shirt as Lexa picked her up to carry her to the bedroom.

"Is that my shirt? I swear, I'm able to keep Clarke from stretching them because she can't even get one over her chest, but you? I expected more from you," Raven scolded her.

"It was the first one I picked up," Lexa protested. "You've always wanted bigger shoulders anyways, it's incentive to go to the gym so you can fill out the shirts that I stretch."

"But I don't build muscle the way you do," Raven whined. She stepped out of Lexa's arms and dried off, then put on her clothes. Sitting on the bed, she picked up her brace and strapped it on, trying not to wince at the stiffness of her leg as she tested its flexibility in the device.

"Are you okay?" Lexa looked over from where she was attempting to brush her hair. "Was the shower too much?"

"Could just be a stiff day, I'll be fine." Raven waved her off. "Is there anything I can do--"

The buzzer sounded in the living room.

"Shit. That must be Anya." Lexa abandoned her hairbrush and ran to get the door.

"Hey Lex, long time no see," said Anya when she walked in the door. "I heard there would be food available for consuming here."

"Uh, yeah, I'm working on that." Lexa quickly went to the kitchen and tossed the covers into the bedroom. She set the temperature on the oven to preheat it.

Anya plopped on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "Are there any snacks while I wait then?"

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Lexa muttered. "And no, there are not. Raven didn't go to the store like she was supposed to on Tuesday."

"I had an exam on Wednesday, I told you I couldn't go on Tuesday," Raven came into the kitchen. "And it was Clarke's turn anyways."

"I heard her ask you last week if you would go instead so that she could spend the entire week at her mom's and you said yes!"

"And then I stayed up late with you on Sunday so my studying schedule got off!"

"Ladies, ladies," Anya cut in. "We can *all* go now if that's what will make you happy."

"Who's going to watch the turkey?" Lexa asked.

"Okay, Raven and I will go to the store, and you can stay here and watch the turkey." Anya got up from the couch.

"Fine. Don't forget the chicken stock for the gravy."

Raven looked alarmed. "Wait, I never agreed to this."

"Sure you did, when you moved in. We take turns going to the store with the opportunity to negotiate beforehand. You had your window of opportunity," said Lexa. "It's standard procedure for people who live together."

"Okay, but consider this: I'll give you back massages for the next month if I don't have to go." Raven cocked her eyebrow at Lexa.

Lexa pretended to consider it. "As nice as that sounds, I think I'm going to have to pass. You've been cooped up studying like you said, it's time to get out of the apartment for a bit. Go to the store with Anya." She retrieved the turkey from the refrigerator and put it in the oven as she spoke.

Raven glared at her girlfriend, then turned to Anya and said, "You're driving."

The two of them started towards the door, but suddenly Raven stiffened and let out a strangled cry. She grabbed her leg and hobbled to the couch (Anya and Lexa close behind), propping it up.

"Fuck," Raven hissed. "Definitely a stiff day. Lexa, could you get the heating pad?"

"On it." Lexa returned a second later with it in her hand. She passed it to Anya, then ran the cord to plug it into the nearest outlet. She tested the temperature of the pad before placing it under the bend of Raven's knee.

"I guess I'm going to the store alone?" Anya asked.

"Unfortunately," replied Lexa. "We do still need the chicken stock for the gravy. I'll pay you back."

"Alright, be back in a bit. Can I borrow a key?"

"Yeah, mine's hanging on the hook by the door."

Anya left.

"Sorry," said Raven.

"Why are you apologizing? You haven't done anything wrong and you're not being a bother," Lexa told her.

"But--"

Lexa kissed her. She leaned in on Raven's good leg and pressed their lips together.

Raven forgot all about the pain in her leg, gripping Lexa's shirt for support as they pulled each other closer and her eyes falling shut, and kissed Lexa back.

When Lexa drew back, she rested her forehead on Raven's. "Let me take care of you."

Raven chuckled, eyes fluttering back open. "You know, people usually say that right before sex."

"I think we've already had enough for today, don't you think?" Lexa countered.

"My leg hasn't felt that loose in a really long time, Lex, what's the harm in going again?"

"Anya will be back soon, for one, I've walked in on her enough times to know that it's not fun. And two, we'll have the place to ourselves for another few days until Clarke gets back from her mom's. That's plenty of time." Lexa smiled and kissed Raven again. "Slow down, Turbo, first let's get your leg moving again."

"I'm calling Clarke later and asking how she gets you to do anything with her," Raven grumbled. But she smiled, too. "Kiss me again? I don't think I'm quite convinced you care about me."

"Alright," Lexa laughed.

*****

Anya found them cuddling on the couch watching a movie. She cleared her throat and they looked up at her.

"Nice to know I'm doing all the work around here," she said.

"After care is important," said Raven.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Like Lexa is even capable of doing anything rough with anyone. Sex with her is"--she made air quotes--"'the sweetest thing you'll ever experience.'"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Lexa. "And I *know* Clarke has never said that."

"It wasn't Clarke, but I'm not telling you who it actually was."

Lexa stuck her tongue out at her best friend. "Then it was definitely Clarke."

"I am also betting that it was Clarke," said Raven.

"And I'm telling you, it wasn't her. Anyways, here. I brought snacks." Anya held out the bags. "There's chicken stock somewhere in there."

*****

"Lexa?" Clarke called. "Raven?"

Both of them came into the kitchen from the bedroom. "Yeah?"

Clarke held up a piece of paper. "The water bill just came in the mail. Lexa, didn't we agree not to have any more shower sex?"

Lexa blushed and smiled sheepishly. "It was one time?"

"How did you know from just looking at the water bill?" Raven asked.

"Our water bill hasn't been this high since we first moved in together. We *both* decided it was getting too expensive," said Clarke.

"I recall us deciding, and then doing it several more times before we stopped," said Lexa.

Raven looked between them. "I'm guessing that was going to be a one time thing, then."

"Yes, and I hope you enjoyed it because I'm going to be nice and pay my third of this bill, but you're going to pay half of the water bill this upcoming month. Lexa, you're going to pay the other half." Clarke put the bill on the table. "And I'm going to go take a long shower, alone."


End file.
